Tormented Soul: Lonely
by Angle of Anime
Summary: Eh, title is interesting, right? In case that doesn't satisfy you, Sakura shut herself away from the world but has the power to redeem herself and to... save the world?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto.**

* * *

_**Chapter One: Introduction**_

_Have you ever heard someone say that they like to be alone, and thus, feeling lonely? Have you ever heard someone say that honestly?_

_My name is Sakura Haruno, and I used to like being completely left alone. I didn't ache for any friends or family, or even a small pet. I didn't want to be recognized as anything special, or, well, anything at all. All I truly and most honestly wished for was a world in which death nor birth existed; only me. I hoped I could one day be the only being. Just me and no one else. Not even the tiniest insect. My favorite word was once "alone," and I was and wasn't it at the same time, always. I only desired to be it, though. I wanted to be the only abiding person... or at least, I thought I did._

* * *

**A/N: This was basically just an introduction. I chose Sakura for it since she was teased and sort of alone, besides maybe her family. She probably didn't feel like _this_, but anyway... Well, I hope anyone who reads this likes it. I take tips! Please review, even if it's just to be critical. Thanks! **

**-Angle of Anime**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto.**

* * *

**_Chapter Two: _**

When I was a little girl, I was always teased because of my large forehead. I'd try to hide it by growing out my bangs, but apparently, that only provoked the kids to tease me more. So then all I would, and could do was run off to a vacant spot and cry.

Then one day, while my tears were falling, a girl with short blond hair walked up to me. For some reason, she befriended me. Ino Yamanaka was what she told me her name was. She told me to come to that same place the next day so she could give me something. .

The next day, I met Ino. A red ribbon was given to me by her. She said I could keep it, and then introduced me to other children. At first I was quite shy, but then I became more outgoing everyday.

Before that day, however, I couldn't make friends so easily. All my time was spent alone somewhere. I never liked it then, being away from the world. Friends were what I needed, wanted. Only, I didn't have the skills to make them.

Oh, I did have plenty of family, sure. But I couldn't stand how they treated me as if I was just a helpless infant. So I had no one. No one until that day I met Ino Yamanaka.

But then, after a few years, I began to grow apart from everyone else. I became close with nearly everyone I met, but obviously the metaphorical glue that held our friendship together was no longer going to stick on my side. They were probably completely willing to stay companions, but I wasn't.

I don't know why, but I started to feel sad, or possibly even depressed. I didn't cry all the time, or anything like that, but I no longer felt a lot of joy. There were times where I didn't even jump toward Sasuke when I had the chance. I didn't care anymore, about anything. That was when I dropped out of school. I had decided to quit every club I was in, such as the drama club, , and even my absolute favorite club: the poetry club. Since I couldn't seem to get along with many people anymore, I thought it would've been best if I just didn't associate with any of them.

So, I shut myself away from everyone and everything. It was rare when I went outside. In fact, the only time I did go out was to either get the mail or go to the grocer's shop as a favor to my mother when she was busy. As you can imagine, in the process my skin tone began to lighten into a very pale color. Also, old friends and acquaintances solemn recollected my face.

It may be strange to hear this, but I actually liked being forgotten, unknown. That was when my favorite word became "alone," instead of the everlasting word most adore, "friend." I loved to be alone, overwhelmed with the feeling of loneliness. In society, I didn't know how to act anymore, how to be. It was just so wonderful to me; that feeling warmed my body. _Alone. Lonely. _Two words. Those two words are in every single spoken language. But, no one uses them enough. Or, no one uses them the right way.

Then my parents forced me to go back to school after I took a three and a half month break. I told them I wouldn't, but in the end, I was packing my bag with school supplies and such.

Even after nearly four weeks after my return to high school, I still felt alone in the world. And I still liked it. No matter who tried to talk to me, I didn't respond. One reason was I didn't know how to. Another, I didn't want to. It was too late to make friends. I wondered what would happen if I became social again sometimes, but I quickly dismissed that thought because I knew it would never happen.

Eccentric. I know I sound like that. I know I _am_ like that. But guess what! I don't mind. Caring what people think about you doesn't help your desire to be alone all the time. I figured that out after just two days of going back to school. I reinvented myself for a reason, right? Because I griped my want to be lonely, I couldn't pay attention to any of the terrible rumors about me. I couldn't care. Just say "whatever" is what I told myself.

So, for a very long time, I was not opposed in the least to being solitary. As I've pointed out a few times before, I liked it. But then, a few years back, something happened. It greatly changed my perspective. Guess what this extreme event was.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I don't really like this chapter. It was surprisingly difficult to write. Even so, I hope your view on this wasn't too horrible. Well, please review, even if it is to be critical. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto.**

* * *

**_Chapter Three:_**

On March 28, my fifteenth birthday, my mother was murdered brutally right before my eyes. I didn't cry at all, or wince at her pain, which may seem shallow in your eyes. But I didn't have any room inside me for tears. I always feel so hollow, and yet, I couldn't even build up any tears for my mom's funeral. The reason for this is completely unknown to my knowledge.

Anyway, when she was being agonizingly cut all over her body by a small but sharp knife, all I did was stare wide-eyed. I didn't know what was restraining me from trying to stop that cruel man, but I somehow was able to feel satisfaction throughout myself as I just stared.

Then, when the murderer finished torturing my mother, he stabbed her chest where her heart would be located, stealing her breath. I had witnessed this horrible thing that must have happened everywhere in the world. And what's worse was that I was feeling satisfaction! Why? I could not say, but I always felt like I was as bad as that filthy looking desperado killer.

He walked over to me, knife covered in mom's blood in hand. I was standing in a dark corner, so he couldn't see my features well. His large grimy hand closed around my wrist as he pulled me out of the dark.

"You're a pretty one," he commented, a disgusting smirk across his face. This guy looked to be in his mid-forties, if I guessed correctly. How disturbing, right?

So, I suppose he was staring very intently into my green eyes and saw something he didn't expect to, since his smirk disappeared right away. "Are you not afraid?" His voice was deep, but not very smooth. My eyes smiled, and a few seconds later, so did my lips. His voice still cracked! Frankly, I was surprised I didn't brake out into giggles.

"Ah, I see," he said. That confused me because I didn't know what in the world he meant.

"You see?" I asked, a confused expression on my face.

The evil man replied, "You ain't like others, are ya? You like to be alone."

I inhaled deeply, gaping. I wondered then, could he tell merely by looking at me?

"Yeah. You didn't show no pain when ya watched me hurt yer own ma. I bet ya even felt what I was feelin', right? I's been told 'bout ya," he explained.

"You've been told? By whom? What are you..." I questioned, ignoring his atrocious grammar.

"Huh, I ain't sure if I'm s'pposed to tell ya."

I put on an furious face. "You tell me now, or you'll... I'll..." Oh, but I couldn't think of anything that might hurt him. He was, after all, a very afflicting man.

"Kid, I's not gonna hurt you. I got orders against that. He says yer special," he told me.

"Special? Orders? Who is "He"?" I continued to question.

He sneered. "Ya shoul'n't ask questions. It might mess up yer fate."

My fate? What is my fate? To be alone forever, maybe? I wondered to myself.

"I gotta go now, sweet-heart," said the twisted man. Then he grinned, not in a charming way, but a greedy way. His face became just centimeters away in just a few seconds. His lips touched mine.

Then he was gone.

And that day, I thought about his words. They always repeated inside my head. What is this about my fate? How am I special? Who is "He"? I could never answer them.

* * *

**A/N: Well, chapter three is up. I hope you like it. It's pretty short, but isn't it sweet? :D Well, thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto.**

* * *

**_Chapter Four:_**

By the time I was almost seventeen, I had gotten all of my old friends back. I would walk down a street and everyone would shout, hands waving, "Hey, Sakura!" Also, my pink hair wasn't long and always messy anymore. I decided to cut it short so it wasn't in my face all the time. And you know what? I'd forgotten that I had green eyes. How silly is that?

Sasuke Uchiha seemed to have forgotten me completely before I reacquainted myself with him. I viewed that as a fairly good thing though, since I was able to start all over again. Every embarrassing or bratty thing I did was erased from my true Love's memory.

Ino didn't want to be my friend, unfortunately. She had set her mind towards Sasuke, and then said I would only stand in her way if we were friends. So that was just one friendship that would never be, I guessed.

Oh, Naruto Uzumaki had not abandoned the memory of me. How sweet! But I still didn't like him like that. Actually, the blond-headed boy was, after all the time I hadn't come in any contact with him, a total idiot and child. But he was always able to put a smile on my face. Well, an inner smile, that is.

Rock Lee had not omitted me as well. I was partially glad, but he apparently had an forever crush on me, so that part I didn't like. All the time, he was nice, sweet, and strong, but pals were the highest relationship status I'd go to with him.

I had faded in just about everybody else's minds, but they were eventually able to recollect me after I jogged their memories. I was thankful to that.

But still, it was nearly two years after I had met that man that spoke of things like fate and such. A lot of the time I was thinking about it. When I tried not to, it didn't work. Using all my might, I couldn't not remember. Most nights, I even dream it. Although, I might call it a reoccurring nightmare, even if it didn't make me wet the bed.

My father was still alive, of course. He had seen his spouse's convulsed body, and had been scarred ever since. I even heard him, a grown man, whimper and cry, rather than snoring, in his sleep. That hurt me terribly.

With every friend I'd gained back, I worried more. Was I supposed to be alone forever? Or was I supposed to be accompanied in life with friends and family? Would I ever know?!

Oh... haunted. I was haunted unceasingly with those questions and more. The most frequent one was: "Why? Why me?" One thing I knew, however, was that I would never be completely normal and merry until every single perplexity in my life was properly answered.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I'm going to leave it at this point for now. So, thank you to the people that have read this and reviewing it. Uh, yeah, thanks! Oh, and I hope short chapter are okay as long as I update frequently. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto.**

* * *

**_Chapter Five:_**

During the Summer, at the end of eleventh grade, Sasuke asked me to go on a date with him. I could just feel my emerald eyes shining as if they'd never shined before. But his weren't. I remember they were as dark as usual. Dark and uncaring. But I just couldn't waste time ex-cogitating about that. After all, I had a _date _with Sasuke Uchiha, the most desired, hottest guy in the school. Or maybe even in the entire country! But I might have been exaggerating just a bit.

So, that was the night I had my first date. Well, that's what I liked to think of it as. I had a few dates before, but that was the one that really meant something to me. At least, during the time I readied myself for it, that's how I viewed it.

He told me to meet him at Ichiraka's ramen shop, so I didn't dress too fancily. I wore a hot pink dress that reached down to my mid-thighs, and was spaghetti-strapped. For accessories, I put a green beaded necklace and bracelet on, which matched my eyes just perfectly. My shoes were almost the same color as my dress, only a little lighter in tone. They were simple; no heels or anything like that were attatched. I didn't want to trip and fall on my face, did I now? I just wore my usual blend of makeup. And I curled the front pieces of my hair. So, I didn't overdo it or anything.

When I met Sasuke, he was dressed in black shorts instead of the light kacky ones, and also a black short-sleeved shirt. Let me tell you: Black was most definitely his color.

His face was serious. I mean, more than it regularly was.

"Hey, Sasuke," I said as I took the seat next to him. "You look great." I smiled brightly.

"Hey, Sakura. What brings you here dressed like that?" he asked me. He actually had the nerve to ask me that! I was so abashed I really didn't know how to answer that. All I could think was, did he forget?

"Um, Sasuke..." Then a panic came over me. Was it the wrong night? was what I wondered.

He chuckled. "I'm just joking. Don't worry, I didn't forget."

My pink eyebrows crinkled in even more confusion.

"I actually wanted to talk to you. That's why I asked you out," he confessed.

"What do you mean, Sasuke? What do you want to talk to me about?"

* * *

**A/N: I hate cliff hangers, but I didn't get a chance to snag the computer today until now, unfortunately. I hope it isn't too egregious of me. Heh, anyway, I just don't want to miss this movie that's coming on in a few minutes. It's on Lifetime, called The Capture of the Green River Killer. Did anyone catch the first part last night? Uh, okay then, so thanks for reading and reviewing! Wow, this note is longer than usual. :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto.**

* * *

**_Chapter Six:_**

It seemed like he didn't know how to approach the subject, so he got straight to the point. "I know who you are," Sasuke whispered, his eyes looking around in a suspicious type of way.

"W-what?" I asked him.

"I know," Sasuke replied in a firm voice. Oh, he would be so unbelievably hot right now, if it weren't for the given circumstances.

"Well, how do you know? I don't even know!" I exclaimed in a hushed voice. I understood exactly what Sasuke meant... oh, well, I knew he wasn't talking about knowing my name and stuff like that. The problem was, I didn't know how he could know who I was when I didn't even know.

He leaned in closer, our lips only centimeters apart. - _Déjà vu. _- Then he whispered so softly his words were barley audible, "I'll explain better at my apartment."

My lips went pale as they quivered in shock. My eyes grew wide in excitement. My breaths grew uneven as I gasped for air. My thoughts were, did he just invite me to his home? Is he just some player? Or is he telling the truth? Will he help me find myself?

We walked in silence the whole way to his apartment. I didn't know what to say, and he said he would talk when we got there.

So when we arrived, Sasuke told me to make myself comfortable. I smiled, wondering if it was possible to do that at that point. He got two glass cups from a cherry-wood cabinet and asked, "What do you want to drink? I have lemonade, water, soda-"

"I'm not thirsty," I interrupted him.

"Okay," he said, putting one glass back on its shelf. Then he filled his with water.

"Sasuke, did you mean it?" I solicited when the boy sat in front of me.

"Hm, yes. Why would I lie? I mean, about something so serious like that."

I stated quickly after he said that, waving my hands, "Oh, I didn't mean to offend you! Er, did I offend you? Please tell me I didn't offend you!"

Sasuke smirked. "Calm down, and don't worry, you didn't offend me." Then after a moment or so, after I'd completely calmed myself, he said, "So, should we get down to business?"

He made it sound like I was someone he'd picked up off the street that was being payed by him to...do things. But I knew better than that, so I answered, "Yeah." I sounded relaxed and absolutely restrained, but really, inside, my veins flowed with anticipation. Well, that and blood. I was finally going to find out what that man from a couple of years ago was going on about!

"Remember when you shut yourself away from everyone and lived in your own little world created by you? Remember when you left that world which consisted only of you? Do you remember when you redeemed all of your friends, and your mind told you everything would be fine, but your heart said otherwise?" That was how he began. All of his question were rhetorical, not meant to be answered. Sasuke already knew the answers anyway. That's what I thought anyway, because he asked them without pausing. But then he did pause to give me, I suppose, time to take in his words.

Oh, stupid me, though. I was such an idiot, even though I was as old as seventeen. I told Sasuke, "Woah, woah, slow down! Um, yes, yes, and what? How do you know all this about me?" Then, as I asked that question, a sudden realization crossed over my mind. "Are you a stalker?!" I yelled in question, standing to my feet. I know, I know, that was a thoughtless and foolish thing to say, but that's who I was back then.

"How could I be?" asked Sasuke, staring up at me from the floor. Appearing to look me over, he also added, "But if I were, hypothetically speaking, why would I stalk someone with your looks?"

Okay, now he's calling me ugly?! I thought, very displeased and quite appalled.

Suddenly realizing his mistake, Sasuke corrected himself. "What I meant was...I meant..." Well, he _tried _to correct himself.

I sat back down on the floor, in just the same place as before. "How do you know all that about me?" I repeated softly.

Sasuke gazed down at the wooden floor, his eyelids closed tightly. And then after, a few moments, he replied, "It was me."

* * *

**A/N: He-ey, I think this chapter is longer than any of the other ones I've written for this story so far. I could make it longer, but I would just feel like I was babbling. So, this is my chapter for June fourth. I wrote it so early in the morning because I will probably sleep until five or six in the evening. Um, thanks and enjoy!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto.**

* * *

**_Chapter Seven:_**

"What do you mean?" I asked him, hesitation in my voice. I really didn't want to be responsible for bringing back some terrible childhood memory of his.

Sasuke explained, "I used to separate myself from everyone and everything, just like you. In fact, I sometimes still do." He paused briefly, but I could tell he didn't want me to comment yet. "You know what happened to my family, don't you? Well, at first I was sad, then angry. Then I began to hate. So for the better of everyone I knew, I didn't communicate with anyone. You had a different cause, however. And then that thing that happened with the man made you change. Sakura, you are much more different than me. You're more willful, more powerful. You were able to put yourself back into humanity, while I am only a single person that nobody cares about. If something were to happen to you, Sakura, everyone that knows you would go into panic mode. They'd do anything for you."

"Sasuke, what does this have to do with me? I'm sorry, but I don't understand," I stated, beginning to worry a bit about the boy.

"Do you ever feel like you're the only missing piece to a puzzle? The person that's putting it together looks for the piece for a few minutes, but quickly gives up because most of the puzzle is finished anyway, right?" he continued.

I furrowed my brows at his wise words, suddenly realizing that I did feel that way, but I didn't ever have the words to express it. "Yeah," I whispered.

"And then you're lost forever," we both said in unison.

"Right," said Sasuke.

"So, what does all of this mean?" I had to know. My mind wouldn't comprehend his words well enough for me to understand!

He told me, "You and I are alike, but also unalike. I can never go back to join humanity completely like you have. And-"

"But I haven't...completely...joined..." I corrected, my words slowing as I realized I interrupted something that was probably very important.

Luckily, he didn't seem angry that I did. I was relieved when he continued on, not saying anything about how rude I must have been. "I know, but you are definitely able to, Sakura. That's something I envy about you. With me it was always work always, play never. You have the policy of play now, work maybe later. Sakura, you could be happy, but you can't be."

I didn't know what he could have possibly meant by that. I sat there, a questioning look on my face. How to respond to that? was what I asked myself. "Hm?" I inwardly smiled at that. Ha! How stupid I was back then.

Sasuke sighed. He probably figured out by now that he had the wrong person. Well, that's what I thought. But I was wrong. "You, Sakura Haruno, are very capable of being happy, but you won't be permitted to be."

"But I thought I already was happy," I pointed out.

"Just because you smile doesn't mean you're happy. On the inside, while you laugh or grin, you're frowning. You don't know any of this, do you?"

"No, I don't think so. How do you know this? I really, really don't understand," I complained.

Then Sasuke blurted, seemingly unwillingly, "You're special, Sakura!"

My green eyes widened, and so did his black ones.

"No. No, I'm not. I can't be," I admitted in a hopeless voice.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter seven. Wow. I am definitely on a roll, aren't I? Well, please review! And if you want to be critical, please be it in a nice manner. Rude people really bother me! Well, thanks!**

**Oh, and, P.S. if you have anything you'd like to happen, please tell me and I might be able to fit it in somewhere! I'm going dry of ideas.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto.**

* * *

**_Chapter Eight:_**

"Sakura, there's something that you have to do. It's something that only you can do. That's special," Sasuke said.

"I can't be, Sasuke. That's impossible. And besides, there are lots more people out there that probably can do...whatever it is!"

He smiled slightly, saying, "You're way too stubborn. No wonder Naruto is the only one that likes you as more than a friend, huh?"

"What does that mean?" I asked loudly, putting my tongue out at him.

"Sakura, I know you. I know who you are. I know what you have to do. It is my fate to help you," he said in a pleading way, his small smile gone.

The thing that really struck me was "fate." What was it with that word? Fate. Fate. Fate. I just didn't understand it then. "What is my fate?" I just had to know.

A few moments passed, which seemed much, much longer, until he answered. "I... can't tell you. I'm sorry, but I can't."

"Why not?!" I screamed.

"I-it could ruin it. Your fate, my fate... and most likely, everyone's. You can't play with fate, Sakura. It's something that has already been decided. The fate of everyone is in your hands. If you do not do what you have been chosen to do, then everyone else's fate and destinies will fail."

You know, I almost believed him then, when he spoke those sincere words, but then Sasuke just had to add, "You are very special."

"Alright! I have had enough with this fate, special, destiny...whatever! I've..." Then I just thought that he wouldn't give up until I gave in, but I could at least be done hearing this stuff for tonight. So I said in a more calm voice, "It's already one in the morning, Sasuke. I should go; my dad might be worried." The truth was, I lied. He wouldn't be worried. I was worried about him. The man was still absorbed in what happened to my mother, so he had basically forgotten about me. But Sasuke didn't know that.

He sighed, and then reluctantly replied, "Fine. Go on, but I want to talk more, Sakura."

And then I stood and left, thinking about fate, as I looked up at the starlit sky.

* * *

**A/N: Well, this chapter is especially short, but oh well. I hope it's getting clearer and clearer every chapter. If not, well, it will be. Anyway, thanks! Please review!**


End file.
